


Three Souls

by bluebeatrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeatrix/pseuds/bluebeatrix
Summary: From a prompt where soulmates can draw on their skin and it appears on the others. Sometimes there are three...(This is pretty bad but I need to get out this idea so I can move on)(Not finished yet)





	Three Souls

I giggled as colorful lines started to trail on my arm. Victoria was the highlight of my day. That was her name. She had written it for me. She started to draw a beautiful flower. I can't wait to meet her. I heard a loud thump and my head snapped up, back to the class I was currently sitting in. “Iris!” My teacher scolded me. “Sorry ma'am” I muttered, tugging my sleeve down over my forearm. “If you can't handle a simple class how do you expect to find your soulmate?!” I tilted my head at her ridiculous logic.  
In class, busy.♡  
I quickly wrote on the palm of my hand. The pen stopped and I turned back to the lecture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed as I plopped down onto my couch. I managed to scrub the pen ink I had used earlier and took another one out of my pocket.  
Finally home, we need to meet soon.  
I got back up and started to prep dinner as I waited for a response. The ink didn't start again until I walked to my room.  
Tomorrow is Saturday. Let's meet at your house.  
After writing my address I smiled. Tomorrow is going to be great!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I yawned and stretched as I woke up. I leaned on my arms and looked around my room. I screamed as I saw a woman sitting at the foot of my bed. I landed on the floor as I tried to scramble away. I curled up in a ball, expecting her to move. I cracked open my eyes to see her staring at me quizzically. “Iris, hello, beautiful.” Her smokey voice echoed in the large bedroom. “V-Victoria?” I stuttered, staring at her in disbelief. She was more beautiful than I could ever have imagined. Her laugh made me shiver as she slid down onto the floor in front of me. “Don't be afraid.” She tried to soothe me. I took in deep breaths and slowly uncurled. “H-Hi.” She looked down at my arms and observes the drawings. “Hm...your art is beautiful…” She ran her hand over the beautiful flowers. “Uh I didn't draw them...you did?” We looked at each other before her serene look changed to horror, “No...not…” I watched as tears started to gather in her eyes. “Not what? Do you...not want to be with me?” Tears started to gather in my eyes as well, if not even my soulmate wanted me, something must be wrong with me. “It's not that at all! But...polyamory souls can be...difficult.” I sighed and fell onto my back. “So there is another soul that we haven't met?” I stared up at her. “Yes, I'm afraid so Iris.” I focused on a spot on my wall. “Do you think it's a man or woman?” She seemed shocked. “Well it doesn't really matter...if they're our soulmate we will love them anyway, right?” I nodded, rolling the thought in my head. “Do you think they know about us?” She asked, referring to the fact that there were now three souls destined to be together.


End file.
